SUMMARY: The Administrative Core is a mandatory core and, as in the past, will assume organizational and accounting responsibilities for the Wyoming INBRE program. For INBRE-4 a new Student Program unit will oversee all undergraduate and graduate programs. To meet the goal of a statewide initiative to fully integrate and cross-fertilize biomedical research in Wyoming, the Administrative Core will be composed of the INBRE Principal Investigator/Program Director, Program Coordinator, Student Program Director and Fiscal Manager. With input from the Steering Committee, the External Advisory Committee and the Developmental Research Project Program (DRPP) Scientific Advisory Committee, the Administrative Core will be responsible for the overall management of Wyoming INBRE activities, including coordination of animal and human studies to best promote translational research, allocation of research funds to support thematic, pilot and other research projects, recruitment of research faculty and coordination of career development (e.g., mentorship) for junior scientists, acquisition of equipment, and improvement of infrastructure, and student programs. The ultimate goals of the Wyoming INBRE Administrative Core are to continue to provide logistical support for the statewide network comprised of the University of Wyoming as the lead institution and the Wyoming community colleges as partner institutions, implemented during INBRE 1-3 to meet Wyoming INBRE?s Specific Aims. The top priorities and major objectives of Wyoming INBRE 3 and the Administrative Core are structured around the five specific aims of Wyoming INBRE: 1) continue to build on the established multi- disciplinary research network with scientific foci that will build and strengthen biomedical research expertise, education, training, and infrastructure at the University of Wyoming and its seven partner institutions; 2) build and increase the research base and capacity of the University of Wyoming and its partner institutions by providing research support to faculty, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students; 3) provide research opportunities for undergraduate students that will create a pipeline for undergraduate students to continue in health research careers within IDeA states; 4) enhance the science and technology knowledge of the state's workforce; and 5) expand Wyoming research opportunities across the Western IDeA Region.